


Ром, плеть, содомия, акулы

by Mariza



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Animals, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Scars, Sharks, aesthetic, moodboard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Ром, плеть, содомия (с), акулы — все прелести моряцкой жизни.
Kudos: 2





	Ром, плеть, содомия, акулы

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: [1](http://www.upakovano.ru/pictures/2011/25/bourbon%20ages%20in%20oak%20barrels_Woodford%20Reserve%20Distillery_%D1%84%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%BE_leonhowlett_com.jpg), кадры из «12 дней страха», «Борджиа», «Чужестранки», трейлера «В сердце моря»  
> Размер: 600х600  
> Краткое содержание: ром, плеть, содомия (с), акулы — все прелести моряцкой жизни.  
> Примечание: сделано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Томека Вильмовского | at the WTF-2016 on diary.ru

  
[альтернативная ссылка на просмотр | other link](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/69089/356779593.0/0_14598f_15ba8ebc_orig)


End file.
